


夜袭2

by etwno



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etwno/pseuds/etwno
Kudos: 4





	夜袭2

第一次真正赤裸相触，两人同时僵硬了下，菲力克斯很快反应过来，希尔凡也很想反应，但他动都动不了。  
“再好好考虑一下吧，菲力克斯，没有必要这样做……”  
“……已经考虑得够清楚了。”  
菲力克斯身体下倾，想要亲吻希尔凡。  
胸部、碰到了，希尔凡可以感受到菲力克斯因寒冷而挺立起来的乳头顶到自己胸膛的触感。  
接吻到底该怎么做呢？上次并没有成功接吻……总之就是把嘴唇贴上去就可以了吧。  
菲力克斯掠过长发，微微测过脸，闭上眼，吻上希尔凡的嘴唇。  
非常柔软，像本人一样温柔的双唇。  
轻轻地摩挲，啾啾地亲吻。  
……感觉很好，接下来应该把舌头伸进去吧，菲力克斯尝试把自己小小的舌尖探出，却只碰触到紧闭的牙关。  
她不解地睁开眼，正对上希尔凡浅色的双眸，温和镇定冷静。  
菲力克斯心慌了下，但是这种程度的拒绝不可能让她停下，她索性放过接吻，尝试自希尔凡的脖颈向下亲吻。  
啾啾啾啾的声音听起来挺像那么回事，但是……  
“噗嗤……啊抱歉抱歉，你继续你继续。”希尔凡痒得笑出声，接收到菲力克斯杀人般的目光，赶紧忍笑正色，恢复到眼观鼻鼻观口口观心的状态。  
没有用的功夫不做了，菲力克斯恼怒地坐起身，靠近希尔凡尚匍匐在毛发中的性器。  
适才在希尔凡昏迷期间，菲力克斯已经仔细观察过、甚至上手玩了会儿，此时毫不忸怩、毫不犹豫地一低头含住了。  
“咕、你……”  
希尔凡先是被菲力克斯的动作震惊了，继而被菲力克斯糟糕的技术震撼了。  
虽然菲力克斯很努力地套弄舔吮，甚至尝试将其整个吞进喉咙，但是她的牙齿总是磕绊到希尔凡的性器上，与其说在给予快感不如说是在施加痛感。  
“为什么完全没有反应啊！”菲力克斯生气地吐出性器，没有收住的唾液自她唇畔落下。  
不，那么痛还有反应的话只会是抖m吧，希尔凡在心中默默吐槽。  
不过即使很痛的情况下，希尔凡还是感到了兴奋，自己不会真的有抖m倾向吧……  
菲力克斯默默注视着希尔凡的性器，一副无计可施的样子。  
差不多该放弃了吧，希尔凡心想，准备开口给菲力克斯一个台阶下，好让她给自己松绑。  
但是菲力克斯总是出乎希尔凡的意料，这次也不例外，她将希尔凡的性器倚在自己的胸前，然后捉住自己的乳房，向内推挤，乳房的软肉来回挤压摩挲着希尔凡的性器。  
希尔凡目瞪口呆，即使在他最狂野的梦中也没出现过这种画面，他颤抖着声音问道：“你你你从哪里学到的？！”  
“……从你床下的书里。”  
“不要随便乱翻别人的东西啊！”  
菲力克斯不搭理凌乱的希尔凡，低下头对着铃口细细地舔吮，这次没有碰到牙齿，在菲力克斯的胸部和口舌的双重刺激下，希尔凡的性器站了起来。  
“果然男人喜欢胸部呢。”  
希尔凡悲愤到无言，菲力克斯胸部的触感太好了，这点他上次已经知晓，被这样刺激，是个男人都忍不住吧，此时他甚至想多享受一会儿菲力克斯的服务。  
希尔凡的性器还在平静状态时就已形态可观，此时临战更是魁伟。这个真的进得去么？不、是必须得进得去。菲力克斯下定决心，扶住希尔凡的性器就要往下坐。  
“喂！你不会就要这样插进去吧？”  
菲力克斯回了一个“有什么问题么”的眼神。  
“当然有问题了！”希尔凡急躁起来，“你这样绝对会受伤的！快停下来！”  
“少瞧不起人了。”菲力克斯不相信希尔凡的话，还要往下坐。  
“菲力克斯，相信我！这样进不去，你会很痛苦的。”  
希尔凡的表情认真又焦急，菲力克斯不由停下动作：“那怎么办？”  
“总之先把我解绑……”菲力克斯怀疑的眼神瞄过来，“看来是不可能了，菲力克斯，你一定要做么？”  
“不要再问废话了”希尔凡从菲力克斯的眼神读出，他长叹一口气：“那、坐到我脸上来吧。”  
菲力克斯愣住了，不过她很快反应过来希尔凡的意思，脸霎时间羞红：“不、不要，太羞耻了。”  
“都做到这个地步了，还说什么羞耻？！”希尔凡大声吐槽。  
“哼”菲力克斯无力反驳。  
希尔凡又在叹气：“好了，快坐过来，不好好润滑的话是进不去的。”  
这话说服了菲力克斯，而且，她一直没有忘记上次被希尔凡的嘴唇爱抚的感觉，即使之后数次她尝试用手指抚慰自己，也没办法重现当时的快感。此时希尔凡一提议，她的腰就兴奋地半软。  
菲力克斯双腿分开，跪坐在希尔凡的颈边，双手扶住床板，私处对着希尔凡的脸，慢慢悬下。还未彻底坐下，就接触到希尔凡伸出来的舌头。  
“啊、啊……”菲力克斯的腰一软，坐了下来，整个私处都坐在希尔凡温热的面颊上。  
她现在不隔布料，直接坐在希尔凡那张俊美的面孔上，这个现实让菲力克斯羞耻兴奋到极点，合上双目，既羞于接触希尔凡的目光，又可以专注享受快乐。  
希尔凡卖力地舔吻着菲力克斯的私处，从专司快乐的花核，到颤抖收缩的花径，他的舌头模拟性交的动作，在花径中来回进出。  
“呜嗯、嗯……啊啊啊……”高潮来得既迅速又猛烈，菲力克斯顾念此时时间尚早，捂住了嘴，大量潮吹自菲力克斯私处溢出，再次淋了希尔凡一脸。  
“又来？！”希尔凡忍不住吐槽。  
“哈啊……抱、歉，”菲力克斯毫无歉意地说，“而且……是你说、说要舔的。”  
话虽如此，菲力克斯还是帮希尔凡擦了擦脸，以及被沾湿的红发。  
菲力克斯喘息了一会儿，自己也感觉自己下面一片湿滑，这样就不存在什么润滑的问题了吧。她爬到希尔凡依然挺立的性器上，自己掰开阴唇，将龟头对准穴口，扶着柱身慢慢往下坐。  
……开始总是有些困难的，虽然已经好好润滑过，但龟头的部分比较大。努力将龟头吃下后，菲力克斯深吸一口气，再慢慢往下坐。并不痛，只是……撑撑的。  
再往下坐一点，遇到了隔阂，菲力克斯也知道这是什么，但是……  
希尔凡也感觉到了，他刚想开口让菲力克斯慢一点，就见菲力克斯咬紧牙关，微一用力，突破了那层隔阂。  
“呼……啊……”没有想象中的痛苦。这样就很没什么难关了吧，接下来就会很顺利了吧。  
……但是，好漫长好漫长，每次感觉已经到吃不下去的地方了，却总还有在外面的部分。  
希尔凡也很难受，抓紧了绳结，假如现在他的手可以活动的话，他不知道自己是会放开菲力克斯，还是握住她的腰直插到底。  
终于、到底了。  
菲力克斯大口大口地喘息，美妙的胸脯晃眼一样抖动。她微微摇晃移动着腰部，怎么都感觉坐得不舒服。当她终于意识到，插着这么大根的情况下，怎么都不可能坐得舒服的，她开始上下起伏腰肢，吞吐着希尔凡的性器。  
潮湿、紧致、高热，这就是希尔凡的感受，不时颤抖着收缩的甬道，带来极致的快感。  
“唔唔……啊、嗯……”菲力克斯寻找自己喜欢的地方，硕大的龟头磨蹭到敏感点的滋味让她欲罢不能。  
想要、接吻……菲力克斯趴在希尔凡身上，双唇轻启，追寻着希尔凡的嘴唇。  
这次希尔凡没有拒绝她，两人唇舌相交，吐息交融，亲吻声与交合的水声一同在房间里传响。  
菲力克斯的乳头在希尔凡的胸膛上磨蹭，想要更多，想要被希尔凡宽大的手掌爱抚，但是做不到，菲力克斯含怨瞪了希尔凡一眼，自己用手揉捏着殷红的乳头。  
“……呐，菲力、克斯，”菲力克斯茫然的眼睛瞄过来，希尔凡喘息着继续道：“听……好了，等会……我让你拔出来的时候、一定要拔出来，这可不是……开玩笑的。”  
菲力克斯此时已经不能完全思考希尔凡话语的意义，只是对着他认真的神情迟疑点头，然后就再次沉进快感的漩涡，仰着头呻吟不止，腰身剧烈地上下起伏，既想一直在深处含住，又舍不得刺激浅初的快乐。  
“……好了，菲力、克斯，快……拔出去！”  
菲力克斯呆愣了片刻，才不情愿地挺起腰离开希尔凡的性器。此时意外发生了，她的腰因为积蓄的快感酸软无力，撑着床的手臂一个打滑，她整个人反倒没有支撑地深深跌坐下来。  
“啊、啊啊啊啊呜……呜、啊……”  
……插到了前所未有的深处，菲力克斯感到自己深处的某个器官也被希尔凡的龟头顶到了，仿佛被彻彻底底操干了，她尖叫着达到了高潮。  
“……可恶！”希尔凡被菲力克斯炽热的宫颈含住，达到了极限，不甘愿地射在她体内深处。  
两个人都剧烈地喘息，片刻，菲力克斯起身把希尔凡的绑绳解开。她起身时，软下来的性器从她体内滑出，一同滑出的还有希尔凡射进去的精液。  
“啊、”菲力克斯用手指沾了一点自己股间流下来的白浊，她将手指伸到希尔凡面前，“你要对我负责，希尔凡。”


End file.
